The concept of a personal water filtration device is known. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,737 to Iana discloses such a device. However, the Iana device is in the form of a straw and therefore must be used with a glass or a cup of water (i.e., source of standing water). The tube of the Iana device is inserted into the standing water and the user sucks or draws water upward through the filter. Straw-like filtration devices cannot be used effectively with the most common source of public water, i.e., a water fountain because no standing water is provided, only a stream of running water. What is needed is a personal filtration device that can be used in connection with public water fountains as well as with wash basin faucets.
In today's climate, public water supplies have become increasingly contaminated with man-made chemicals and other contaminants such as bacteria and other microorganisms whose presence in the water supply is directly attributable to manmade causes. Bottled water or boiling of water may solve this problem temporarily, in the case of public water system failures. However, people often need access to water when they are out in the public. Specifically, runners and other people seeking exercise often require the intake of water while they are exercising in public parks. However, these people, who have a healthy attitude and a desire for exercise, are increasingly skeptical of the public water supply. Thus, there is a demand by runners and people seeking exercise in public places for a personal water filtration device that is portable, compact and easy to use. The present invention satisfies these criteria.